Spiegel universum
150px|right Het Spiegel universum is een informele naam voor een parallel universum dat voor het eerst bezocht werd door James T. Kirk en verschillende bemanningsleden van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2267. Het universum wordt zo genoemd omdat veel personen en plaatsen het tegenovergestelde lijken te zijn van hun normale levens in ons universum. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") :Ons universum heeft oneindig veel parallelle universa zoals Worf deze bezocht in TNG: "Parallels"; echter het Spiegel universum schijnt diegene te zijn die het dichtste bij de onze ligt, tot op het punt dat veel personen van onze realiteit tegenpolen blijken te hebben. Geschiedenis :''Voor hoofdartikel, zie 'Spiegel universum historie.''' In dit universum vond het eerste contact tussen de Vulcans en het Terran rijk in 2063 plaats, net zoals in ons universum. Echter zodra de Vulcans geland waren en hun vredige introductie maakten schoot Zefram Cochrane de eerste Vulcan die voet op Terran grond zette neer en de Terrans overvielen vervolgens het Vulcan schip [[T'Plana-Hath (schip)|''T'Plana-Hath]]. Ze hadden de landing van de Vulcans geïnterpreteerd als een voorloper op invasie. Het jachtgeweer dat door Zefram Cochrane gebruikt werd kwam later in het bezit van Jonathan Archer, die zich afvroeg wat er gebeurd zou zijn als Cochrane niet had ingegrepen. Met geavanceerde Vulcan technologie tot hun beschikking, breidde het Terran rijk zich uit en veroverde andere rassen, waaronder de Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Orion en Denobulans. In 2155 was de [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]], onder het commando van kapitein Maximilian Forrest, het vlaggenschip van het Starfleet van het Terran rijk. In januari van dat jaar kwam commandant Jonathan Archer in opstand tegen Forrest zodat hij het schip kon meenemen in Tholian ruimte om de [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] van ons universum te stelen. Hoewel de muiterij uiteindelijk niet succesvol bleek te zijn, had kapitein Forrest geen andere mogelijkheid meer dan de missie te vervolgen, omdat het roer op de autopiloot was vastgezet. De Enterprise werd later verwoest door Tholian schepen, maar niet voordat Archer de macht kreeg over de Defiant. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") Archer probeerde de Defiant te gebruiken als een greep naar de macht om keizer te worden, maar werd verraden en vermoord door Hoshi Sato, die zichzelf tot keizerin kroonde. Het is onbekend of Sato later nog een grote rol speelde in het Spiegel universum of dat de Defiant nog van enig belang was. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") In 2267 was het Terran rijk de dominante macht in het Alfa kwadrant. Toen vier Starfleet officieren van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] werden omgewisseld met hun tegenhangers in het Spiegel universum door transporter storing van een ionenstorm, ontdekten ze een bruut regiem, bijna dictatoriaal te noemen in de commando structuur. Promotie d.m.v. moord was gebruikelijk. Tijdens deze ontmoeting wist James T. Kirk de tegenhanger van Spock ervan te overtuigen dat het rijk zichzelf niet kon onderhouden. Spock voorspelde dat het rijk binnen twee eeuwen in elkaar zou storten. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") Kort daarna werd Spock de leider van het Terran rijk. Hij zette een aantal hervormingen in beweging, waardoor het rijk meer zekerheid had en minder dictatoriaal werd. Hier behoorde ook een gedeeltelijke ontmanteling bij. Na deze hervormingen had het rijk echter niets meer om zich mee te verdedigen. Binnen korte tijd overliep de Klingon-Cardassian alliantie het rijk en veroverde de Aarde. De Terrans en de Vulcans werden daarna als slaven gebruikt. Vele werelden die onder Terran territorium vielen werden bevrijd van de dictatuur, waaronder ook Bajor. Bajor voegde zich al snel bij de alliantie en de commandopost/ ertsverwerkingsfaciliteit Terok Nor werd in een baan om de planeet gebouwd. (DS9: "Crossover") Ook wilden de leden van het Spiegel universum voorkomen dat er ooit nog iemand uit een ander universum zou komen. Het ontwerp van de transporters werd dusdanig aangepast dat het onmogelijk was om hiermee het Spiegel universum binnen te komen. Er werden wel apparaten gemaakt die deze beveiliging omzeilden, maar dat werd geheim gehouden. Indien er toch iemand uit een ander universum kwam zou hij gedood worden. (DS9: "Crossover" • "Through the Looking Glass") In 2370 was Terok Nor onder het commando van Intendant Kira Nerys, met Elim Garak als tweede in lijn. In deze tijd vond het tweede contact met ons eigen universum plaats. Een runabout van Deep Space 9 ging na een incident in het Bajoran wormgat het Spiegel universum binnen. Kira Nerys en Julian Bashir werden opgepakt door de troepen van Terok Nor en ondervraagd door de Intendant. Bashir moest als slaaf in de ertsverwerking gaan dienen. Daar ontmoette hij "Smiley" O'Brien. Nadat ze een aantal incidenten veroorzaakt hadden, waaronder de dood van Odo, wisten Kira en Bashir Benjamin Sisko ervan te overtuigen dat hij in opstand moest komen tegen de alliantie. Hierdoor wisten ze te ontsnappen naar hun eigen universum.(DS9: "Crossover") Een jaar later ging Smiley naar het universum van de Federatie en deed zich voor als zijn tegenhanger om zo Sisko te kunnen ontvoeren. Hij nam hem mee naar het Spiegel universum en wist Sisko ervan te overtuigen dat hij de nieuwe leider van de rebellie moest worden. De spiegel versie van Sisko werd tijdens een gevecht met de alliantie vermoord. De rebellen wilden ervoor zorgen dat de vrouw van Sisko, Jennifer Sisko, zich bij hen aan zou sluiten. Ze werkte als een wetenschapper voor de alliantie. Jennifer had een transpectraal sensornetwerk ontworpen, waarmee de rebellen in de Badlands opgespoord konden worden. Sisko wist de vrouw van zijn tegenhanger ervan te overtuigen om over te lopen naar de rebellen. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") Terwijl Smiley in het universum van de Federatie was wist hij informatie uit de computers van Deep Space 9 te downloaden, waaronder de plannen voor de ''Defiant''. In 2372 hadden de rebellen een eigen versie van de Defiant gebouwd, maar ze konden het schip niet goed laten draaien. Jennifer lokte Sisko het Spiegel universum in om de rebellen te helpen met de Defiant. Jennifer werd kort hierna door Kira Nerys gedood voor haar verraad van de alliantie. De rebellen werden steeds sterker en wisten Terok Nor in handen te krijgen, waarna het station het centrale punt werd voor de rebellie. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") In 2374 stuurde Kira een dief, Bareil Antos naar "ons" universum om een van de Bajoran orbs te stelen. Kira dacht dat ze hiermee de planeet Bajor in handen zou kunnen krijgen. De poging faalde en Bareil keerde zonder de orb terug naar het Spiegel universum. (DS9: "Resurrection") In 2375 gingen Grote nagus Zek, leider van de Ferengi alliantie, en zijn Hupyrian dienaar Maihar'du naar het Spiegel universum in de hoop een markt te kunnen openen voor verhulapparaten. Het plan mislukte en ze werden gevangen genomen door de alliantie. Kira trof een regeling met Worf, de Regent van de alliantie, om het verhulapparaat te houden en Zek naar zijn eigen universum terug te laten keren. Een laatste blik in het Spiegel universum laat zien dat de rebellen langzaam naar de overwinning toe gaan. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Technologie * Agonizer * Martelkamer * Multidimensionaal transporterapparaat * Tantalusveld * Tri-kobaltapparaat Gerelateerde onderwerpen * Spiegel universum culturen * Spiegel universum personen * Spiegel universum sterrenschepen Categorie:Spiegel universum ca:Món paraŀlel de:Spiegeluniversum en:Mirror universe fr:Portail:Univers Miroir it:Universo dello specchio ja:鏡像宇宙 mu:Mirror universe pt:Universo espelho ru:Зеркальная вселенная sr:Огледало свемир